Engineer (NOTD)
Description :Front-line serving members of the Engineer Corps are called Engineers. Choosing to fight the enemy with both brain and brawn, they are accompanied by combat worthy robots, from the outright destructive X1 Guardian, to the more versatile Field Probes, to the mobile Field Nexus. Engineers are able to assess and exploit weaknesses with great skill. They are most feared for their utilization of Nexus technology to influence biological organisms and even mind control them. Gruff, elitist and multi-talented the Engineer no doubt belongs in the Marine Corps. Starting Skill Repair Beam ® *An incredibly useful repair ray emitted from the Engineer's Robotic Arm. Repairs shielding, rebuilds allied mechanical units, and has a 33% chance per second to cure Short Circuit. Heals shields with a 1:2 energy to shields ratio. Reinforce (?) *Gives 5 armor for 1 minute to a targeted mechanical unit. Does not stack. 3 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Innate Abilities Engineering Passive *The Engineer is highly skilled in robotics, as a result he can activate the auto-turrets in the Armory. =Field Support= : Tier 1 'Field Probe' (Q) - The Engineer can create up to three Field Probes to assist him on the battlefield. Although physically frail, with poor damage, their true value lies in their powerful abilities and ability to draw off enemy attacks. 10 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. :Probe Abilities (Note: These abilities do not stack) *Shock (Q) - Decreases target move speed by 50% for 5 seconds *Penetrate (W) - Decreases the target armor by 4 for 8 seconds :Level 1 - Maximum of 1 Probe :Level 2 - Maximum of 2 Probes :Level 3 - Maximum of 3 Probes : 'Plasma Discharge' (W) - Places a Plasma Bomb at a target location that detonates after 3.5 seconds, dealing damage in a 4 area radius. Damaged targets have their armor and movespeed reduced. Deals only 50% damage to allies. No cooldown. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Costs 20 energy. Charges deal 20 damage, reduces movement speed by 30% and reduces armor by 2. :Level 2 - Costs 16 energy. Charges deal 40 damage, reduces movement speed by 45% and reduces armor by 4. :Level 3 - Costs 12 energy. Charges deal 60 damage, reduces movement speed by 60% and reduces armor by 6. Tier 2 'Disruption Tower ' (F) - Creates a stationery tower that emits a powerful radiation that slowly melts enemies 9 area radius. This destructive energy is more efficient at dealing damage to infested matter as well as Massive and Heroic targets. Thankfully the Power Armor of the Marines protects them from such radiation. 2 may be active at once, and they have a 2 second build time. The Disruption Towers can be self destructed, causing a 2 second stun to all enemies nearby. Towers can only kill targets when any Engineer is within 5 radius. Can only damage visible enemies. 150 health. 40 energy cost. No cooldown. Note: Tower damage stacks from separate towers. :Level 1 - Tower deals 8 damage every 2 seconds, maximum of 4 units affected at a time :Level 2 - Tower deals 16 damage every 2 seconds, maximum of 8 units affected at a time. 'Energy Battery' The Engineer installs a more efficient energy cell for himself, which increases his energy regeneration by +0.3515 and boosts his energy reserve. This small fission reactor radiates an ambient form of energy that can then be harnessed by nearby allies, granting them similar increased energy regeneration rate. Does not stack with the Batteries of other Engineers. Passive Aura. :Level 1 - Increases base energy by 50 and the aura emits in a 5 area radius :Level 2 - Increases base energy by 100 and the aura emits in a 10 area radius Tier 3 'Field Nexus' (U) - Having helped build the original stationary Compliance Nexus, the Engineer can construct his own, portable version, the Field Nexus. The Field Nexus has the following functions and stats. 3 minute cooldown. 100 energy cost. :Field Nexus Abilities: *Sigma (Q) - Burns enemy air units within a 7 area radius. Does not affect Bosses. 12 second cooldown. 45 energy cost. *Compliance Matrix (W) - Takes permanent control of a target unit. Increases armor by 2, health regeneration by 1 and lowers unit's attack rate by 25%. 2 minutes cooldown. 75 energy cost. Can not target Heroic units. *Turbo (Z) - Increases movement speed by 35% for 5 seconds. 8 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. *Probe Enhance - All Field Probes within a 10 radius AOE gain Static Field which makes them deal 25 damage to any unit that attacks them. Passive Aura =Combat= : Tier 1 'X-1 Guardian' (Y) - The Engineer can create a land based Droid to operate as a personal bodyguard. It comes equipped with a powerful railgun and is very nimble. However, should it die it is expensive to replace. The X-1 Guardian has it's own leveling bar and gains 3.5% movespeed and 5% damage per level (capped at level 14). However, it only gains experience from it's own kills. 30 second cooldown. 80 energy cost. :X-1 Guardian Abilities *Turbo (Z) - 35% increased movespeed for 5 seconds. 8 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. *Shell-Mode (E) - Grants 10 increased armor, increased health regeneration, and 0.6 energy regeneration, reduces attack speed by 80%. Toggled. No cooldown. No energy cost. *Targeting Computer (W) - Gives 25% boost in attack speed for 10 seconds. 10 energy cost, 10 second cooldown. *X-1 Guardian Upgrade (when researched) (?) - Upgrades the X-1 Guardian to the next version. Ability is gained after getting level 2 and 3 X-1 Guardian skill. 100% of X-1 Guardian energy cost. *Overdrive (when researched) (Q) - See Overdrive for effects. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 100 health and deals 12 base damage & 16 damage to Massive. :Level 2 - 150 health and deals 16 base damage & 20 damage to Massive. :Level 3 - 200 health and deals 24 base damage & 32 damage to Massive (attacks penetrate armor). 'It's Me Again!' By attacking the same target the Engineer finds quickly where it its weaknesses are, allowing him to attack where it is most vulnerable. Doing so inflicts more damage with each subsequent attack on the same target. Stacks up to 5 times. Passive :Level 1 - Deals 7% additional damage :Level 2 - Deals 14% additional damage :Level 3 - Deals 21% additional damage Tier 2 'Boom! Headshot' © - The Engineer's attacks and that of the X-1 Guardian become more precise. By aiming for their targets heads they can stun them for a time and effectively lower their defense. 12 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Stuns for 1 second, reduces armor by 2, increases attack speed 10%. Slows Heroic units by 15%. :Level 2 - Stuns for 2 seconds and reduces armor by 4, increases attack speed 20%. Slows Heroic units by 30%. 'Synergy' By synchronizing their attacks to hit the same spot on a target the Engineer and his X-1 can punch through the same bullet holes. Doing so increases the kinetic energy of each hit, as the shots tear through soft tissue. By attacking in this fashion both Man and Machine's damage greatly increases when fighting the same enemy. Passive :Level 1 - 20% damage increase :Level 2 - 40% damage increase Tier 3 'Overdrive' (Q, located on X-1 Guardian) - Upon activation, the X-1 Guardian gains access to twin thermal lances which are devastating to any enemy it could ever face. The blinding heat will quickly cut through smaller foes, and severely injure the larger ones. 45 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Gives the X-1 a secondary attack which has 2 hits, deals 150 damage per hit with 14 range and 0.7 attack speed with a cross sweep action. Lasts 20 seconds. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team